


Residual Scars

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Axel is bascailly their immature dad/older brother, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, Xion and Roxas being smol worried teens, i can't stress this enough that everything is plaontic, if your looking for any of that you won't find it here, just good ol' friendship, kh3 aftermath, lots of hugs, plus Isa, sea salt trio is best trio, sorry yaoi shippers i don't swing that way, they care about Axel alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: From every wound there is a scar, and every scar has a story to tell. Some are small and some are not. But it's the ones that last, the ones that hurt even when the wound heals and the danger ceased that are the more telling. And for Axel, his only scar he received in the Organization, runs deeper then most know, even to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy, it's been a long while since I wrote anything Kingdom Hearts related, huh? It think my last one and only one was back in September of 2k17? Way before KH3 came out where it was just me testing the waters at writing for a game series I loved so much, writing for a platonic friendship I loved so much. But with KH3 out and having finished it multiple times I decided to give writing for this franchise another go.
> 
> Anyway I wrote this because I live for Axel angst. And a recent confirmed post from Nomura in the KH Ultimania make me think of this personal headcanon.

It was simply a normal day, a calm day within the world of Twilight Town when it happened.

Lea along with Xion and Roxas were just coming down of the Clocktower after finishing their ice cream and saying goodbye to Isa, who decided to leave to go back to Radiant Garden to ask Ienzo a question regarding the girl he and Lea knew before their world was consumed by darkness.

The kiddos were all walking ahead of him, chatting about something Lea couldn't really hear but a smile nonetheless appeared on his face when suddenly he stiffened, ceased up to the point where he could no longer move his limps, like he was paralyzed.

But as quickly as it had come it was gone as just fast. Lea blinked, confused as to what in the heck that was as he stared at his hands and arms.

"Axel?" Two voices called out to him, making him tear his eyes away from examining his body, he could see Xion and Roxas, as well as Hayner, Pence and Olette who had stopped and were now all staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked, and Lea could detect the concern in her voice.

Lea smiles his best and waved his hand as he took a single step forward, "Yeah I'm okay—" His eyes widened when his body once again ceased up within seconds as a white hot jolt of pain shot through his entire body. He could hardly contain the scream that escaped his lips.

 _God_ , it was utter agony. The pain just kept on getting worse and worse, without any intention of stopping. It all seemed to enter through his back and out his chest almost as if someone had just stabbed him. Everything around him faded then, his vision blurred and then to his horror, his breathe left him, as the pressure just continued to increase, Lea realized with sickening realization that he couldn't breathe.

_He couldn't breathe_

Why couldn’t he breathe? 

Reality, then seemed to fold into itself because suddenly Lea wasn't standing in Twilight Town anymore. No instead, the area around him was white and when he managed to look up he saw Kairi standing within a cell, within a dungeon.

He found himself speaking, only his mouth wasn't moving, _"Kairi, are you hurt?"_

Her reply was a simple, _"No, I'm fine"_

He breathed a sigh of relief that didn't come from his mouth, _"Thank good—"_

And it happened again that white hot burning, that feeling of being stabbed. Only this time he felt someone behind him.

What the actual hell?

Turning around to see who attacked him. His eyes widened when he saw Isa— No Saïx staying behind him, his Claymore sticking right out of his chest.

_Isa..._

No— _Saïx_ was looking at Lea... at _Axel_ with murderous intent, with a bone chilling grin on his face.

Right, he remembered now.

_This was when..._

The very moment when he started to fade away, when he started to die but held on because he so desperately wanted to right his wrongs, to fix his mistakes with his own two hands.

But he failed, he failed because he died before he could.

And now it was happening again...

"—el!"

No, he didn't want to fade away this time! If he faded, he'd be all alone again.

All alone, just himself

_Please!_

"Wa—"

_Please..._

Suddenly, something slammed into him, his eyes opened and he bolted upward, finally able to inhale a breathe, and then promptly choking on it. His body went into spasms as he coughed, clinching at his chest, the wound from Saïx's Claymore still burned, stung with past remnets of betrayal.

And when the mist cleared and he regained more of his senses back, he noticed that someone was speaking to him. Lea blinked hard, feeling tears cascading down his cheeks, his lungs still gasped for air as he tried to focus.

"Axel!"

He knew those voices...

_Roxas and Xion_

His closest friends, his hopeless kiddos. His very reason for even living.

They sounded so worried, was it about him? No, it couldn't be, not after the way he treated them.

The lies and secrets

They couldn't be—

" _Axel_!" But there it was, the concern in their voices. Blinking once more, the haze cleared just enough to see their face.

And—

Oh

The sight made his heart ache

They weren't just concerned, they were scared. Immediately, Lea opened his mouth to try to give them some sort of reassurance but all the left his mouth was a choked noise as the pain of the Claymore suddenly jolted through his chest once more and he let out a cry of anguish, wrapping his arms around his chest, he doubled over and did something he hadn't done in years.

He wept, he cried out until he couldn't breathe, sobbed until his throat was raw. These were different then the ones he shed with Roxas and Xion, those were happy tears mixed with apologies.

These were tears of pain.

_God, did it hurt._

He must have verbally voiced this because a few seconds later he felt two pairs of hands lift him, —the movement only making him cringe from the pain all the more— and two two hands clinched around his own, right over his chest.

Looking up, there they were yet again, right in front of him, still by his side.

These two hopeless kids, _his_ two naive, little munchkins.

They, like him, had tears rolling down their faces, "A-Axel..." Their voices meddled together as they stuttered out his name.

The wind picked up and he felt the sensation of darkness rushing past him. Curious, wondering just who was using a dark corridor to get here so quickly, Lea looked up.

And his heart nearly ceased beating in his chest.

Standing there, was Isa.

No—

Standing there, was _Saïx_.

"What happened?" He watched as Saïx came towards him, towards Xion and Roxas.

Out of genuine fear, Axel bolted to his feet, despite the pain it caused him. Out of fear he summoned his chakrams— or his keyblade, yes _Flame Liberator_ — into his hand as he tried his best to ignore the pain in his chest and the pain in his head as his childhood friend kept morphing from Isa to Saïx.

"S-Stay away." He ordered, pointing his keyblade at Saïx while his legs trembled, barely keeping him upright as he stood in front of Roxas and Xion. Lea couldn't save Isa but he wasn't going to lose them again, wasn't going to be alone again.

The action made Saïx pause for a moment, confused. "What are—?"

"I'm warning you, _Saïx_! Back off!"

The Lunar Dividers eyes widened at that and whatever plan he had at taking a step forward stopped right then. Then his face softened, something he never had seen before on Saïx's face before.

"Lea." Saïx said, his voice actually held emotion, as he held his hands up in surrender. "Lea, it's alright."

But no, it wasn't okay. Nothing would ever be okay again. Didn't any of them see that?

Then Saïx gave him a soft, sad smile. "I thought you told me that you didn't need the marks under your eyes?" Saïx reached forward —when had he moved that far— and flicked Lea on the forehead. It wasn't enough to hurt but not nearly as bad as the pain in his chest continued to feel. "Or did you say that because you were annoyed with me?"

Lea blinked hard for what felt like the hundredth time and the image of Saïx vanished and those yellow eyes were now their turquoise blue yet again. A lump formed in his throat, making it ache just as much as the rest of him did. "I-Isa?"

Isa once again gave him a sad smile, "Hey Lea."

His adrenaline vanished, along with his keyblade within seconds and he all but collapsed to his knees again.

"Axel!"

"Lea!"

He looked to see Isa in front of him, Roxas and Xion to his left and right all kneeling before him, Isa's hand under Lea's elbow, attempting to steady him.

"It hurts..."

Isa's expression morphed into one of sympathy.

"Lea, _breathe_. Like how I showed you when we were kids, remember?" Isa instructed, placing his hands on Lea's shoulders.

But he couldn't, his lungs hurt too much, his chest, every single part of him. Black spots formed into his eyes, nausea formed in the back of his throat, and he felt himself falling forward, going limp, as his body couldn't go on anymore with the stress it was being put through. He felt himself falling through darkness and for the first time, he actually welcomed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, for those who don't know, in Nomura's recent published Kingdom Hearts Ultimania, he stated that when a Nobody is killed with whatever devastating attack, that upon awakening their human suffers the damage. Basically, they feel the pain of whatever killed them when they had been Nobodies. And (now bare with me) for those who actually read the Manga for KH2, there is a moment there where Axel has a little run into with Saix when trying to rescue Kairi. Now I know the manga isn't canon to the games, but my brain got a thinkin', like what if? What if Axel's big bang attack hadn't been the thing that ended him? What if it had been Saix?
> 
> This story is a continuation of that expanding idea that I'm currently running with.
> 
> Anyway, feedback such as comments are always appreciated if any of you have the time, it would really make my day.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lea came to, he almost wished he hadn't, he felt no better now awake then when he had been before he passed out. His entire body ached, every muscle burned even with the slightest movement. From the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes. He groaned out loud, wanting to just curl up and let the darkness claim him again, anything was better then feeling like this. But when he tried to do just that he found that something was grasping down on his hands. Curious, he opened his eyes and a huff of laughter escape his lips at the sight before him. Xion on his left and Roxas to his right, both had a hold of his hands gently in their own.

 _These kids.._. He thought, fondly.

He didn't deserve them. After all he'd done, all the wrongs Lea made, he honestly didn't. He just hoped they never realized that too and decide to leave.

Overcome with sudden emotion from that single thought he squeezed their hands in his and inhaled a deep breathe. _Breathe, Lea..._ He told himself. _Don't think about it, Don't start crying again._

But the tears still formed there, welled up, but did not fall. Gently, he slide his hands from theirs, wanting to wipe them away before anyone saw except the moment his hands were free, both his friends awoke with a jolt, sitting straight up, Xion let out a cry while Roxas let out a small scared, " _No_!" Before the pair of them reached forward and tried to grasp his hands again.

Lea held up his hands in a defense. "Whoa, easy there! It's just me."

Xion and Roxas looked at each other and then back at Lea. "Axel?" They said as if they couldn't determine if he was really there or not.

"Heya munchkins." He said with a smile, giving them a little wave, cringing slightly when his arm protested at the action.

Still they stood there, staring at him. Lea blinked at them, confused. "Uh, guys? You gonna stand there staring at me or what?" Usually by now, this would be a moment where hugs would ensue.

Both of them shifted their feet, like they wanted to come closer but didn't. "Vexen said to stay away, that if we... came near you we could cause you more..." Xion paused then and looked down at Lea's body.

"Discomfort." Roxas finished, his eyes mimicking Xion's.

Lea looked at them, smiled and let out a soft laugh. Slowly, he raised his arms in invitation. "Well I don't see him anywhere now, right?"

That seemed to be just the right push for them. Within seconds, tears pooled within their eyes and rolled down their cheeks, they rushed forward and scampered up onto the bed and into his arms.

"Axel!" They cried out as they buried their faces into his shoulders, his body ached once more. But he ignored it, right now these two needed a bit of comfort. And Lea was more then happy to give it even if his body was still exhausted.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, his fingers digging into Lea's clothes.

"We were so _scared_! Are you okay?" Xion whimpered, her voice muffled pressed against his shoulder.

"What _happened_?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but found that he didn't have an answer to give. "I... I don't know."

Roxas looked at him, suspiciously, like he didn't believe him. There was a reason for that Lea knew, of course Roxas didn't believe him right away, after how many times he lied to them as Axel. "It's true, I don't. One minute I was fine. And the next..." He trailed off, his eyes looking at his hands. "Everything hurt."

"We— We've never seen you like that before. We didn't know what to do." Roxas' voice dropped to a whisper and Lea actually had to strain his ears enough to actually hear it.

Gently, he placed a hand on top of the blonde's spikey head and ruffled them. "Me either, I was actually scared myself. It's been a long time since I ever really been in that much pain." He confessed, as he stared up at the ceiling. "I still don't know what caused it."

"I believe we can provide some answers."

All three of them looked to see Even and Ienzo standing in the doorway. Even, who had his arms crossed looked at Xion and Roxas like they were about to get a lecture. " I believe I told you both to not cause him discomfort?"

Lea felt the kids in his arms shrink in shame, the exact response any one would have at their age from getting reprimanded by an adult. However, Lea wasn't going to have any of that, so he simply tightened his hold Roxas and Xion because he wasn't ready to let them go either. "They're not causing anything, Even. Take a page from your own element and _chill_."

Beside Even, Ienzo chuckled at Lea's obvious pun. "Before we go any further, Lea? How are you feeling?"

Lea thought for a moment, and decided to be honest for once because he really didn't feel like lying. "Honestly? I ache all over, man. Really, what the hell happened to me?"

"If you want the answer to that simply answer this question; how did you die?"

Lea blinked, taken aback by the question. "Excuse me?"

Ienzo steppes forward then, "What Even means is; before you were recompleted as Lea, what caused you to perish as Axel."

What caused his death? Well that was easy. "I overexerted my power into taking out a bunch of Nobodies to help Sora. Used up everything I had."

"And that is where your error lays."

Lea scoffed at that. "Error? Are you suggesting I can't remember my own death, Icicle-Cone?"

"Of course not, simply that you are mistaking that for what really caused your passing as Axel."

Lea rolled his eyes and looked down at Roxas and Xion who now had mirrored expressions of fear on their faces, he gave them as small, reassuring smile, ruffled their hair before turning back to Even, "And how do ya figure that?"

Even walked over to him, and crossed his arms like the little scientist he was. "It's simple deduction, if that is what killed you Nobody then why would you have been clinching your chest, why would you have been unable to breathe from the amount of pain you were in?" Reaching a hand forward, Even pointed to his shirt. "To further my theory, I implore you to remove your shirt."

It took Lea a minute to process what exactly Even just said. When he did, he shook his head. "Yeah, no. Not doing that."

"And why not?"

Lea hummed sarcastically. "First off;—" He gestured to the two teens still in his arms, "There are children present."

Even rolled his eyes and for a split second looked like Vexen. "Oh, come now, we are all—"

"I am _not_ —"

"Axel." Xion interrupted softly, turning to her, "If it helps know what happened to you, then you should do what Vex— what Even says. And Roxas and I can close our eyes, if that would be easier."

Lea looked at Xion, her blue eyes held emotions of fear but also a desire for answers, immediately he was reminded how back in the Organization Xion fought so hard to discover her memories of who she was. Disobeying orders, going rouge, keeping secrets, all that only to realize she had been a puppet all along. And to see that same desire in her eyes now, when none of this really had nothing to do with her or Roxas but about Lea personally, said a lot.

Lea let out a puff of air, and laid his head back on his pillow for a moment. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable... simply taking off his shirt, because that wasn't it at all, it mostly had to do with Even's theory, what if he was _right_? What if that final blast of his power to help Sora back then hadn't been the thing to off him like he had always thought? What if, what had actually done it had been—

"Fine." Lea sighed in defeat, slowly he removed his arms from around his friends and inched towards the edge of the bed. Gently, he removed his black jacket from around his shoulders, and then his under shirt. Behind him he heard Xion let out a choked cry, and Roxas let out a horrified gasp. Closing his eyes for a few moments, he gripped the edge of the bed before he opened them and looked down.

_Dammit..._

There, straight a crossed his chest, lay a scar that went from one side to other. And by the sounds his friends made, Lea knew that there was an identical one on his back as well.

"It seems you were correct in your theory, Even." Ienzo said, though his voice stated that he wished Even hadn't been. "Now to answer your earlier question, Lea. When a Nobody is killed by a devastating attack their recompleted body suffers the damage. Meaning that within seconds of awakening our bodies, our human bodies feel the very instant we died when we had been Nobodies."

Even interjected then, "But it seemed you had a delayed reaction to this. Tell me, before and after you awake in the lab, what did you see, what did you feel?"

Lea didn't even need time to think about that, he remembered it vividly. "Before I woke up, I saw Roxas... it maybe it was my mind pretending to be Roxas, trying to make me remember I promised to bring these two back home. And after that, I felt determined, but I didn't feel any pain, the only thing I noticed were that my marks were gone."

"This is intriguing, Even. What do you purpose?"

"It seems that through matters science can't explain, your desire to bring Xion and Roxas back overshadowed the pain your body was suppose to feel upon awakening, therefore creating a delayed reaction. It was only when everything had calmed down after the events in the Graveyard did your body finally decide to feel that pain inflicted by Isa."

Lea's eyes widened, he jerked his head towards Even and Ienzo. "You both already knew?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Lea scoffed, "Then _why_ all this? Why didn't you tell me this at the beginning."

"We had not known if it was truly Isa's doing that caused your passing, we were merely going on what he had told us. It was a theory that we need to be confirmed by you to be known true."

Lea shook his head, "You and your damn theories."

"Axel...?" A tiny voice said behind him. He turned around and saw that tears were falling down both his friends face.

_Shit_

Xion reached out and light to d his scar on his chest with the pad of her finger. "Does it— hurt?"

His heart ached at their expressions, at how small Xion's voice sounded, at how Roxas looked utterly lost at what do. Gently, he moved his arms and softly grasped the back of their heads, pulling them to him.

The truth was that yes, it did still hurt but should he even bother to tell them that. Would they just worry more? Then he remembered what lying had done to him in the past, and thought better if it. "I mean, it does. But—" He added quickly, when he felt Roxas and Xion go completely stiff. "But I'll be okay." He said, reassuringly. Slowly he looked at to Even and Ienzo. "I _will_ be okay, right?"

Ienzo and Even glanced at one another, "We actually don't know, recently Even has suffered aches throughout his body, and there appear to be burns there. So there could be some lasting residual effects to those who suffered detrimental blows to the body—"

"The _point_ is—" Lea interrupted, knowing that Ienzo wasn't helping matters. "Is I'm okay _now_ , little achy but _still_ okay and I count that a win in my book." He rubbed the backs of their head softly, and smiled. "Everything's alright, I promise."

Roxas then muttered something under his breathe.

"What was that, buddy?" Lea inquired softly, he watched Roxas seem to be having an internal battle with himself before finally speaking.

"I can't believe he did this to you, how could he?"

Lea lout out a sigh, bringing Roxas closer, pressing him to his bare shoulder. "Roxas..." He began, but the blonde interrupted him.

"No, Axel. I _watched_ you die, remember? I was there, as you faded away. And I—" The kid bowed his head, then gestured to the scar over his chest. "I never thought it was because of _this_ , because of what he did."

"That was Saïx though, _not_ Isa."

"You were scared of him, you drew your _keyblade_." Roxas argued, and Lea could sense the kid's anger continuing to grow.

"I was scared of _Saïx_ , not _Isa_. Or did you not see that I calmed down when I saw it was him?" Lea retorted firmly, "Besides you both already know how much he regrets his actions as Saïx. How many times did he keep apologizing to you the very first week he came back? Or the time he actually broke down and cried at Xion's feet when she asked him if he wanted some ice cream."

Were they really having this discussion? Lea knew that Saix was horrible and caused all three of them so much hurt, but Isa is completely different. Because Isa actually regretted his actions there was even a point where he and Lea thought these two were never going to forgive him after what he had done, but Xion and Roxas both shocked them by doing the once unthinkable. They started off slow, of course. Simple "Hi's" and "How are you"s, trips to the Clocktower and long talks filled with apologizes and a few tears, but within the first couple weeks, Isa had wormed his way into Roxas and Xion's group of friendship.

Roxas shrunk into himself at Lea's tone of voice, like a child being reprimanded by an adult, and sniffed nosily. Lea sighed, feeling tired but nonetheless tightened his hold on the two, and place his chin upon the top of Roxas' head, while Xion curled into his right side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that. I just don't want you guys to hate him, not when everything's been okay with all of us, we're all friends now. I want you both to know Saix may have been an _ass_ but Isa is good guy, has been his whole life, I should know, I wouldn't allowed him to be my friend if he wasn't." He teased with a small smile. "Same goes with you two, kids."

They chuckled at that. And Lea mentally wrote down another win for his book. "Okay?"

Xion gave him a nod but Roxas seem to hesitate, before he too finally agreed. "Okay."

Lea sighed, feeling relieved and ruffled the tops of their head once more, "Love you guys, you know that right?"

"We love you too, Axel."

Lea's heart felt warmed by those words. "Good." Looking to his left he saw that Even and Ienzo were no longer in the room with them. "I'm glad."

* * *

When Lea awoke yet again, he had at first been perplexed, because he didn't even remember falling asleep. in the first place, but here he was, eyes closed and everything. How exhausted had he been to forget even going to sleep? He blinked his eyes open and realized that it was now night time in Radiant Garden. The moon was now shining through the windows, providing him a source of light in this dark room. Never really been a fan of dark rooms, he adjusted himself, making sure that Xion and Roxas were still there, and breathed a single sigh of relief when they were.

Even though it was dark, the light from the moon still casted a light enough for him to see something shift in the corner of his eye. "I know you're there, Isa." Lea announced with a small scoff. "Stop sulking and get over here."

Slowly, the figure moved out of the dark corner it resides in and revealed but who else, Isa. Lea heard movement further towards him and in the next second; a lamp was switched on.

With this source of light, Lea was able to get a full view of Isa's face and what he saw made him sigh. "Isa..." His friend's cheeks were covered in dry tears tracks, while his eyes were red and puff from crying. "Please don't—" Of course Isa would feel guilty, Lea knew this when he found out himself but he had been too focused on Roxas and Xion to really do anything about it. Plus it was obvious that Isa wanted to be left alone with this type of news, his friend has always been quite the loner when it came to topics he didn't want to discuss publicly.

Isa stood there in front of the bed, fidgeting with his hands. "I'm sorry." He said, not wasting any time in apologizing. " _Lea_..."

Lea moved his left arm from around Roxas and patted the bed, motioning Isa to sit down, then the two of them both sat their in the silence for a few minutes. then out of his peripherals, Lea saw Isa's hand reached forward and grasped his wrist. His turquoise eyes fixated on his scar where Saix's Claymore and ripped through him, permanently leaving a reminder of his actions. Lea twitched his hand around and grasped Isa's wrist in turn, offering his childhood friends as much comfort as he could, seeing as his arms were already occupied with two small teens. "I know, Isa. It's okay."

He watched as fresh tears fell down Isa's cheeks, as the guilt set in there, bursting through the seams at Lea's forgiveness. Isa squeezed Lea's wrist back, tightly, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, what I did to you—  _to all three of you_... I'm sorry." But before Lea could think of giving anymore comfort, beside him, Lea felt Xion shift in his arm. He realized that her eyes were already open, had been open for a while in fact, how long exactly Lea wasn't entirely sure, but from the emotion in her eyes, long enough.

Gently, she scooted a crossed the bed and stared at him for a moment, Isa stared back, for the first time looking scared. Then Xion smiled, reaching forward, she hugged him around his waist. "It's okay, Isa." She murmured, softly, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Isa's face went through three different expression in a fraction of a second; shock, shame, and sadness.

Slowly, Isa returned her embrace.

Lea watched then, as Roxas shifted on his other side, eyes open just like Xion's had previously been. He looked at Isa the same way Xion did, but with more narrowed eyes and stiffen demeanor. Then with one of his arms still curled around Lea's waist, Roxas reached his other one out for Isa to take, as an opening, an invitation.

Not quiet angry but still upset.

Not quiet ready to forgive but still offering a chance nonetheless.

It was something that Roxas had done before, or at least something similar to it. When he had accepted Isa into their group of friends the last time, he did so by giving him a winner's stick. The second one he had received from the many ice creams they had consumed. And just like before, Isa accepted it now.

With Xion still in his arms, he bent forward and grasped Roxas' wrist bringing it forward so that it lay against Xion's shoulder, while Isa's other hand still tightly held Lea's own.

And Lea smiled at the sight before him, the anxiety of their friendship falling apart again disappeared. He had said that everything was going, that everything despite this was going to be alright, and now he could finally believe it himself.

Their relationship with Isa may not be perfect. But it was _real_ and it was there, no matter the scars inflicted or the conflict between them. Because when you take a step back and view everything about the four of them from a different angle, you don't see betrayal or violence or anger.

In the end, you just see friendship.

And that to Lea made everything all the more worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to post the next chapter so soon but i wanted to anyway because i'm feeling slightly discouraged.
> 
> It may not be perfect, obviously but here you go anyway.


End file.
